


Invaded

by Dsf365



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Home Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365
Summary: Kyle awakes to the sound of something breaking in his house.
Relationships: Past Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was part of a collection I was writing a few weeks back but I decided to post each part separately so readers can just pick what they want to read instead of going through a whole collection. I hope you like reading this.

He woke up with a start when he heard something break downstairs. "What the hell?" Kyle muttered, mind racing from the sudden awakening. He crept out of his room and went in the direction of the staircase. When he arrived at the staircase, he tried to calm his heartbeat. He descended the stairs as quietly as he could. As he reached the living room his phone started ringing.

"Shit!" He said shouting as quietly he could. He picked up the call. "Hello?" He whispered.

"Is this Kyle Kabrini?" The caller asked, seemingly unperturbed by Bob's whispering."There has been a problem with containment and Kate Ciprino escaped captivity." The words came out of the phone and Bob started sweating heavily, trembling he tried to raise his phone but dropped it. Swearing he fumbled with his phone as he brought his phone to his ear.

"How did it happen?" he asked, voice cracking.

"We don't know. All the cameras malfunctioned; we assume that it was her magic."

"Don't the cameras have magic coating so they can't get damaged by magic?" He almost screamed into the phone. He was barely able to defeat her the first time, he doesn't have a chance of beating her. "They do but they were overloaded and broke. We're sending some guards to protect you in case she goes after-" Kyle stopped listening when the cold piece of metal touched his head.

"Drop the phone." ordered a voice that brought tremors through his body. It was a cold voice filled with hate and disgust. The phone hit the floor.

"Why are you here?" He asked, trying not to stutter.

"Don't feign ignorance. You know the two things that you did." She said. "Stay on your knees." Kyle complied, not wanting to die. She went around him and sat on his favorite couch. He was puzzled by the bundle in her arm. It quickly turned into horror when the bundle started making baby noises, she had his son. "Funny how they didn't tell me what happened to him when I was in jail. You didn't even have the basic human decency to tell me, not that it would have saved you now." She started playing with the baby. Bob tried to use this opportunity to his advantage to try to tackle her but his body didn't obey him, clenching itself as to not let him move.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your body will fail you when you need it the most." The young man muttered, cursing the one who shot him as he drew his last breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way." He thought as an intense pain made itself known throughout his body.

"He looks like me, doesn't he?" She asked. "Of course he does, he's our son." The suffering man forced out between clenched teeth. "It's almost a pity that he'll grow without a father, but then again, he'll be a better person without you in the picture." With a wave of her hand the gun glowed as she pointed it at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dsf365


End file.
